Keluarga Okita
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Chap 4.5, UP!/ Drabble-drabble singkat yang memuat kehidupan keluarga Okita, Sougo, Kagura, Soujiro, dan Kaguya./"Soujiro benci Kaguya!"/ OOC, AT, and Gaje/ RnR?
1. Ulang tahun Kaguya

**.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

.

Kediaman Okita pada pagi hari kurang lebih seperti Yorozuya atau Shinsengumi dulu. Selalu berisik. Pagi yang cerah yang harusnya diisi dengan cinta atau ketenangan malah diisi dengan pertengkaran atau keributan.

"Oi Sadis, ambilkan aku panci di rak paling kiri itu," pinta seorang wanita berambut vermillion yang hampir menyentuh pinggang itu dengan nada buru buru. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk jam weker yang tak bunyi akibat habis batre. Ayolah, dia bukan lagi gadis pemalas yang bangun jam 9 pagi. Kini ia memiliki kewajiban untuk memberi makan 4 orang, termasuk dia sendiri.

"Ambil saja sendiri. Kau itu istri paling malas yang kupunya," jawab sang suami dengan malas. Ia tak peduli istrinya sedang buru buru seperti sedang dikejar waktu. Pria itu kembali menyesap kopinya dan melanjutkan bacaan korannya.

"Memangnya kau punya istri selain aku yaaa?!" kalau sudah begini, pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari lagi. Dapur yang semula rapih dan tenang berubah menjadi berantakan dan berisik.

Pertengkaran terhenti jika salah satu anggota keluarga yang lain masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan hal itu terjadi saat mereka melihat sesosok gadis mungil berambut vermillion seperti ibunya yang berantena (?) yang selalu saja mengingatkan ibunya akan kakaknya yang bodoh, masuk ke arena mereka bertarung.

"Mami, _aniki_ mematahkan gagang pintu lagi," lapor gadis itu lalu naik dan duduk manis di kursi. Gadis berumur 4 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. "Ma, pa, apa tadi ada gempa?"

Laki laki yang duduk besebrangan dengannya melirik istrinya sekilas lalu berujar dengan santai, "tidak Kaguya. Tadi ada monster yang mengamuk."

Saat sang putri lengah, wanita monster itu atau Kagura melempar talenan ke arah suaminya, Sougo yang seketika itu langsung terjengkang dari tempat duduknya.

Kagura menghampiri Kaguya kecil lalu menyodorkan semangkuk sup untuknya. "Gagang mana lagi yang _aniki_ mu patahkan, aru?"

Kaguya meraih sendok. "Kamar mandi."

Sougo yang sudah bangkit dari tempat ia jatuh bergumam pelan, "harusnya kemarin kuganti saja gagang anti yato," sambil menggosok hidungnya yang agak perih, lalu beralih pada putrinya. "Dimana dia sekarang?''

Kagura yang sudah selesai memasak sarapan, duduk di sisi putrinya untuk mengajari cara memegang sendok. Sougo kembali membaca koran, sesekali menyesap kopinya.

Baru saja Kagura hendak menghampiri putranya untuk mengajak sarapan, muncul putranya sambil membawa gagang pintu yang patah.

"Patah lagi? Soujiro sebaiknya kau redam kekuatanmu itu. Lama lama kau akan menghancurkan perabotan di rumah ini," kata Sougo terdengar acuh.

Soujiro duduk di bangkunya dan langsung makan. "Salahkan ibu karena mewarisi kekuatan super ini," katanya sama sama acuh.

"Sudah, makan saja, aru. Jangan dengarkan papimu," kata Kagura sambil mengelap bibir Kaguya yang belepotan makanan.

"Mami, kapan paman datang?" tanya Kaguya tiba tiba. "Katanya paman bakal datang dari luar angkasa kalau Kaguya ulangtahun," kata gadis manis itu.

Kagura membawa cucian piring ke wastafel lalu mencucinya. "Ahh, paman ya? Emm, entahlah sayang. Mungkin saja ia datang," kata Kagura ragu. Sebenarnya ia tak suka kalau kakaknya datang ke rumahnya. Tapi bukan berarti Kagura benci Kamui.

"Yah, paman Kamui lebih asyik dibanding yang lain,"kata Soujiro. "Termasuk ayah." Kata katanya yang terakhir menimbulkan dampak perih di hati Sougo yang terdalam.

"Ya sudah. Cari saja ayah yang lain yang menurutmu lebih asyik," sambar Sougo datar.

Soujiro menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring. "Bu, ayah bilang kau boleh menikah lagi."

Kagura terdengar terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap Sougo. "Boleh?" tanyanya riang seakan akan dari dulu ia memang ingin menikah dengan orang lain saja.

Sougo menghela nafas. "Setelah kau bayar dulu uang bulananmu selama sembilan tahun kita menikah," katanya datar.

"Hemm, tidak jadi, aru," kata Kagura lalu kembali mencuci piring.

"Ne, mami. Kapan paman datang?" rengek Kaguya. "Besok aku ulang tahun."

Kagura berbalik lalu berjalan menuju Kaguya. "Nanti..., mungkin mami bakal menelfon psman. Sekarang Kaguya jangan sedih ya."

"Yahh, semoga saja mantan penjahat itu datang ke bumi," gumam Sougo pelan. Diam diam dia juga merindukan kakak iparnya. Tentu saja arti 'merindukan' dalam kamus Sougo berbeda.

 **...**

Seperti biasa, Kagura akan berjalan jalan mengililingi distrik Kabukichou setelah Sougo pergi ke markas Shinsengumi dan Soujiro ke sekolah bersama putrinya yang manis. Kadang ia ke istana untuk mengunjungi sahabat karibnya Soyo, atau bersinggah ke kediaman Isao yaitu rumah Tae, dan juga kediaman Yorozuya.

Kali ini ia dan Kaguya pergi ke Yorozuya untuk mengunjungi dua bujang lapuk itu yang pemilik kediaman itu sedang sakit flu dan demam.

"Gin- _chan_? Shinpachi?" panggil Kagura saat ia baru masuk rumah itu. Kaguya mengekori ia.

Panggilan Kagura dibalas dengan batukan yang terdengar agak parah dan suara samurai keriting itu terdengar parau. "Kagura ya?"

"Iya," Kagura meminta Kaguya menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV selagi ia menghidangkan sup kepiting hangat untuk Gintoki yang sedang sakit.

Kagura berjalan menuju kamar Gintoki dan menemukan ayah angkatnya tepar di atas futon, dan menggunakan masker.

"Shinpachi mana, _aru_?" tanya Kagura sambil duduk di sisi Gintoki.

"Beli obat," jawab Gintoki sekenanya lalu kembali tidur.

"Makan dulu Gin- _chan_ ," Kagura menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat yang ia bawa tadi.

"Nanti."

"Nanti keburu dingin."

"Bisa dihangatkan lagi."

"Kalau basi, _aru_?"

"Buang saja."

"Kalau-"

"BERISIKKKKKKKKKK!. Tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak tidur!" tiba tiba Gintoki loncat dari tempat ia berbaring. Tanpa sengaja kaki Gintoki menyenggol mangkuk di sampingnya dan tumpah.

"GIN- _CHAN_ NUMPAHIN SUP KEPITINGKUUU," kata Kagura tidak kalah keras. Ia lupa kalau di ruang tamu ada putrinya.

"Gak sengaja. Di taro di situ sih,"kata Gintoki dengan suara paraunya yang jelek.

Kagura menatap Gintoki kesal. "Seharusnya tadi itu buat _anego_ saja. Minta urus saja sama Shinpachi,aru! Dasar bujang lapuk!" Kagura melangkahkan kaki dengan kesal lalu ke luar ruangan.

"Dasar ibu ibu," Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya dengan bosan lalu kembali berbaring, meski yakin ia tak akan tidur lagi. Dia biarkan saja genangan sup yang tak jauh dari futonnya. Toh, nanti si megane bakal bersihkan.

Kagura keluar kamar dengan bersungut sungutdan menemukan putrinya sedang menangis karena ketakutan mendengar percakapan ia dengan Gintoki.

"Maafkan mami, sayang. Maaf ya," kata Kagura lembut sambil memeluk Kaguya erat erat. "Ayo kita berkunjung ke rumah Noriko." Noriko itu putri Tae.

Ketika Kagura dan Kaguya melewati toko kue, mereka bertemu Sougo yang ia sedang membeli sesuatu di toko itu. Cepat cepat Kaguya menghampiri papinya yang tampak membelakanginya dan mami.

"Papiii," Kaguya memeluk kedua kaki Sougo dari belakang dengan erat.

"Kaguya?" Sougo menoleh kebelakang. "Mana mami?" tanyanya sambil menarik Kaguya untuk menggendongnya. "Kau tidak jalan jalan sendiri kan?"

Kaguya menggeleng. "Itu mami," ia menunjuk sosok wanita yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hoo, bolos kerja ya?" Kagura bersedekap sambil menatap Sougo kesal. "Awas kalau gajimu berkurang," Kagura mengambil alih dalam menggendong putri kecil mereka.

"Bukannya bolos, tapi...," Sougo mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap sesuatu. Kagura mengikuti arah penglihatan Sougo. Oh, kue ulang tahun untuk Kaguya.

Kaguya memberontak lembut dalam dekapan Kagura, meminta maminya untuk menurunkannya. Kagura pun menurunkannya.

"Mami, aku boleh main di sini kan? Kakak yang menjaga toko memperbolehkanku kemarin," pinta Kaguya sambil menoleh untuk menatap seorang gadis yang menjaga toko itu. Gadis itu merupakan cucu dari nenek penjual kue langganan Sougo. Kini cucunya yang mewariskan toko itu.

Karena Sougo sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak kecil, jadi ia memperbolehkan Kaguya bermain di sini. Toh, dia sudah lama tak berjalan jalan bersama istrinya berdua saja.

"Tidak kembali patroli, Sadis?" tanya Kagura sambil menatap Sougo.

"Tidak. Zaki yang kusuruh menggantikanku," katanya sambil melonggarkan kerah seragamnya. "Kita mau kemana, China?"

"Siapa yang minta kau ikut?! Aku mau belanja, ada obral baju," kata Kagura yang sudah terdengar seperti ibu ibu.

"Hei," Sougo menggandeng tangan kiri Kagura yang bebas dari kantong belanjaan. "Lupakan dulu statusmu sebagai ibu ibu. Kau tau, kita sudah lama tak berkencan," katanya dengan nada yang Kagura sudah tunggu tunggu sejak lama.

Kagura merona sedikit. "Ma..maaf saja ya, tapi a..aku ini ibu yang tanggung jawab!" Kagura menarik tanggannya dari genggaman Sougo.

Diam diam Sougo menyeringai senang. Inilah yang ia tunggu, Kagura dalam mode tsundere.

"Bilang saja kau juga senang, dan berharap aku membujukmu untuk kencan. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan wajah merah mu itu sebelum menyangkal, China," kata Sougo menggoda istrinya.

Sial, orang di sebelahnya ini memang tahu apa yang ada di hatinya.

"AKU TIDAK ME-"

"Sebaiknya kalau ingin saling menggoda di rumah saja, ibu, ayah," tiba tiba terdengar suara Soujiro dari arah belakang. Otomatis Kagura dan Sougo menoleh, dan mereka mendapati Soujiro berdiri malas di belakang mereka.

'Dasar pengganggu,' batin Sougo.

Soujiro berjalan mendahului mereka sambil bergumam, "bahkan mereka tak sadar aku ada di belakang sejak tadi."

 **...**

 **Di sebuah planet yang jauh dari bumi**

"Abuto, apa sekarang menurut tanggal di bumi, tanggal 8?" tanya seorang pria berambut vermillion yang dikepang, pada sosok yang jauh lebih besar darinya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hmm, ya. Memangnya ada apa _Danchou_?" Tanya yang ditanya saat mereka masuk kesebuah gang kecil yang kotor. "Apa kau ada janji dengan wanita di sana?"

DUAAR!

Tembok kecoklatan di samping Abuto menganga cukup lebar dan mengeluarkan asap, beberapa bata merahnya berserakan sampai kehadapan mereka.

Inilah akibatnya kalau Abuto salah bicara di hadapan atasannya, Kamui.

"Melesat," gumam Kamui sambil tersenyum, menatap Abuto yang masih agak syok. Kemudian Kamui kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Bukan seorang wanita, Abuto,"kata Kamui menoleh ke arah Abuto. "Tapi gadis kecil."

Rahang Abuto kendor seketika. Ja..jangan jangan Kamui jadi pedopil. Mungkin karena adiknya yang dia sayangi sudah menikah, batin Abuto.

" _Danchou_ , kau bukan..," suara Abuto terdengar agak ragu. "Pedopil kan?"

DUARRRRRR!

 **...**

"Apa paman besok datang?" tanya Soujiro saat Kagura sedang mengelap meja makan setelah makan malam.

Kagura menatap Soujiro. Laki laki berumur 8 tahun itu mewarisi rambut dan mata Sougo. Oh, untuk tambahan juga, Soujiro memiliki antena (?) yang diwarisi dari pamannya. Kagura bingung, kenapa kedua anaknya malah mendapat pucuk di kepala seperti itu.

Apa karena saat Kagura melahirkan Soujiro dan Kaguya, yang menemaninya malah Kamui bukannya Sougo?

Kagura mendongak untuk menatap anaknya."Mungkin," jawabnya. "Souji-kun rindu paman?"

Soujiro berdiri, bersender pada pintu kulkas sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Tidak," gumamnya. Sikap tsundere Kagura menurun padanya.

"Yah, biasanya kalau kalian ulang tahun para paman kalian datang kan, aru?"

"Hm, walaupun dulu ada kakek," kata Soujiro.

Kagura merasakan tikaman duka di hatinya. Papinya yang ia sayangi sudah tak ada.

Kagura mencuci tangannya lalu menuju Soujiro dan memeluknya, "Kakek dan nenekmu sudah tenang, sayang," ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, sekarang tidur, aru."

...

Ulang tahun Kaguya berjalan dengan lancar dan normal. Semuanya normal kecuali hadiah hadiahnya. Semua hadiah yang menurut pasangan Okita tidak wajar, akan dibuang sebelum Kaguya melihat itu.

Seperti hadiah dari paman Toshi yang berupa lima botol mayonise keluaran terbatas dan tiket keliling pabrik pembuata mayonise. Paman MADAO yang memberikan kardus beserta sandal jepit. Bibi Tae memberikan dark meter yang menurutnya itu tamagoyaki yang lezat. Dan hadiah hadiah yang tidak dianjurkan diberikan pada gadis berumur 4 tahun itu yang lain.

"Paman Kamui benar benar tidak datang ya?"tanya Soujiro untuk memastikan pada Kaguya.

Kaguya menggeleng sedih. Padahal ia rindu senyum pamannya yang menurutnya itu manis. Oh, dan mainan mainan darinya yang berasal dari luar angkasa.

"Mungkin ia datang nanti saat Soujiro ulang tahun," kata Kagura sambil merobek majalah Otsu dari Shinpachi tanpa sepengetahuan Kaguya.

Kaguya diam saja sambil cemberut.

Sebelum Sougo sempat berbicara sesuatu, terdengar suara pintu depan didobrak dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Spontan, Sougo mengambil bazookanya, Kagura dengan payungnya, dan Soujiro dengan bakuto warisan ayahnya.

"Kaguya, Soujiro, tung-."

" _Araaaaa,_ jadi kalian sudah membuka kado kado ya? Paman telat ya?" sosok yang Kaguya dan Soujiro tunggu tunggu itu melambaikan tangan di depan pintu depan yang sudah entah kemana pintunya sambil memanggul kantung besar berisi mainan di pundaknya.

Seperti santa. Itu kesan pertama Kaguya pada pamannya.

"Pamannnnnn," sejenak Kaguya melupakan semua hadiah yang diberikan padanya. Ia berlari untuk menyambut kehadiran pamannya.

"Wah, kau mewarisi kekuatan mamimu ya, Kaguya- _chan_ ," kata Kamui saat anak itu menubruk kaki jenjang miliknya. Kamui menurunkan kantung itu lalu memeluk Kaguya.

Sementara itu Sougo dan Kagura baru pulih dari kekagetan mereka. Oi, oi, orang itu seenak antenanya saja mendobrak pintu rumah orang saat malam hari.

'Dia pikir dia siapa,' Sougo menatap Kamui dongkol. Anak anaknya langsung lengket ke Kamui. Bahkan Soujiro pun langsung bertingkah seperti anak seumurannya yang normal demi menarik perhatian sang paman.

Kaguya menuntun Kamui masuk ke ruang tengah mereka.

"Kenapa baru datang, _aru?"_ tanya Kagura terdengar sewot. "Kau hampir membuat nangis Kaguya."

Kamui tersenyum ke arah Kagura. "Kau merindukanku juga, _imouto?"_ tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sekantung permen untuk Kaguya.

"Maaf saja ya," kata Kagura terdengar acuh.

"Iya paman, mami memang rindu paman. Setiap hari mami selalu bilang antena rambutku mengingatkan pada paman loh," sahut si kecil polos tanpa memperdulikan muka maminya yang perlahan lahan merah padam seiring ucapan yang ia katakan.

"A..aku siapkan camilan du..dulu!" Setelah itu Kagura langsung melesat ke dapur guna menyembunyikan malunya. Tentu saja ia rindu kakaknya. Hanya saja ia teralu malu untuk mengakuinya. Kamui tertawa saat melihat sikap Kagura.

Sementara Kaguya dan Soujiro sedang membuka mainan mainan dari Kamui, aura di ruangan itu menggelap.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kakak ipar," kata Sougo tanpa terdengar sopan sama sekali. Entak kenapa setiap kali melihat Kamui, ia ingin bertarung.

"Kita memang sudah lama tak berjumpa, Ahokita," kata Kamui dengan senyum palsunya yang manis.

"Hei, hei. Secara tak langsung kau melecehkan nama adikmu dan keponakanmu itu," kata Sougo dengan nada datarnya.

Masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Kamui berujar, "maaf ya, nama itu hanya cocok untukmu saja, adik ipar tak tahu diri. Kau kira siapa yang menunggui persalinan kedua anak ini saat itu. Hm?"

Sebelum Sougo membalasnya, sebuah tangan menggamparnya dari belakang.

" _Ittai._ China,kau ini benar benar istri kurang ajar ya," Sougo menggosok gosok kepalanya.

"Kalau mau bertangkar di luar saja, _aru!_ Anak anak ini masih polos untuk mendengar kata kata kurang ajar kalian!" Kagura berjalan menuju meja sambil membawa camilan.

Kagura menoleh ke arah Kamui yang berekspresi seakan akan mengatakan, 'kau membelaku kan, _imouto?'_ "Bukan berarti aku membela mu ya!"

" _Hai, hai,"_

"Paman, kau menginap kan di sini?" tanya Soujiro tiba tiba.

Kamui berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan keponakannya. "Wah, maaf Soujiro-kun. Paman harus pergi malam ini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hehhh?" Kaguya langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. "Bohong kann?"

"Sayangnya itu benar," kata Kamui sambil mengusap kepala Kaguya.

Kaguya tampak sedih seketika. "Tapi janji ya. Bakal datang lagi," paksa Kaguya.

Kamui tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak mamimu pasti merindukan paman."

"SIAPA YANG BAKAL MERINDUKANMU, _BAKA ANIKI!"_

Kamui beranjak untuk berdiri. "Yosh, Abuto pasti sekarang sedang menunggu. Paman pergi dulu ya," Kamui berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan kepada keponakannya. Keluarga Okita mengantarnya sampai depan. Sebagiannya ada yang sedih, dan ada juga yang senang karena kepergian Kamui.

"LAIN KALI,TAK USAH DATANG SAJA SEKALIAN KALAU HANYA SEBENTARRR," teriak Kagura pada sosok yang mulai memudar dari pandangannya karena gelap.

"Mami, ini sudah malam loh," kata Kaguya mengingatkan maminya yang berteriak teriak seram seperti itu.

"Maaf." Kagura menatap Sougo. "Jadi, pintunya bagaimana?"

Sougo menguap lebar. "Tutup saja pakai lemari. Yang merusakkannya kan kakakmu," lalu dia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"LU SAMA AJA!"

"Mami!"

Entah kenapa setelah Kamui menggoda Kagura tadi, Kagura jadi lebih cepat emosi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Woi, woi, apaan nih,sampah atau fict? Perasaan ini ngak layak dipublish deh. Ceritanya ancur, diksinya ngak rapih, bahkan kayak ngak ada alur gitu.

Apa karena udah lama ngak nulis ya? Udahlah yg penting update aja deh.

Menurut kalian ini layak untuk dilanjutkan ngak? Fict ini ceritanya cuman kayak kehidupan sehari hari gitu. Kok aku jadi ngak percaya diri begini sihhhhh. Ya udah deh, aku minta saran atau kritik aja, biar jadi motivasi memperbagus tulisan.

Oh iya, maafin aku ya ngak pernah nge bales review. Sumpah, aku bukannya sombong, tapi cuman ngak tau mau nulis apa, daripada garing mending ngak deh. Maaf ya . Aku bener bener terharu kok ngeliat review kalian.

Maaf A.N nya panjang. Oh iya aku mau ucapin **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOUUU KAMUI-KUNNN (01-06-2016)**


	2. Hantu

**.**

 **.**

 **GINTAMA MILIK HIDEAKI SORACHI**

 **Typo, OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter dua: Hantu**

Sejak sore tadi, hujan tak henti hentinya mengguyur kota Edo. Keluarga Okita menghabiskan waktu mereka sebelum tidur dengan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Di saat saat dingin seperti ini memang lebih enak jika berkumpul ramai ramai di suatu tempat.

"Kaguya, tolong rapatkan korden jendela," pinta Soujiro pada Kaguya yang sedang bermain main boneka di samping jendela.

 _"Hai,"_ Kaguya menutup rapat korden yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kaguya, tahu tidak kenapa tadi _aniki_ meminta menutup jendela?" tanya Soujiro tiba tiba.

Kaguya menggeleng lucu. "Karena kenapa?"

Soujiro menyeringai seram. "Ada hantu yang melintas di depan jen-"

Perkataan Soujiro terpotong karena jeritan Kaguya. Buru buru Kaguya membawa sejumlah bonekanya yang tergeletak agar menjauhi jendela.

"Soujiro, jangan takut takuti adikmu, _aru,_ " kata Kagura yang sedang meninabobokan Sadomaru, anak dari Sadaharu, saat melihat Kaguya ketakutan sampai memeluk Soujiro erat erat.

Soujiro tertawa. Kaguya merengek.

"Konyol ah. Hantu itu tidak-"

PET. Seketika ruangan itu menggelap tanpa ada yang mematikan lampu. Kaguya langsung teriak teriak memanggil papinya yang tak ada di ruangan itu karena sedang ada tugas.

"Mami ada hantuuuuuuu."

"Ini cuman mati lampu, Kaguya," kata Kagura menenangkan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga deg deg kan karena kaget. Kagura meraba raba kegelapan, mencoba untuk mencari kedua anaknya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Hei Kaguya, tahu tidak," kata Soujiro dengan nada tenang tanpa memperdulikan kalau sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Biasanya saat saat seperti ini hantu itu muncul dan dia akan me-." Lagi lagi teriakan Kaguya memotong ucapan Soujiro. Gadis itu memeluk erat erat kakaknya. Tampaknya ia benar benar ketakutan.

"Soujiro! Jangan takuti adikmu." Suara Kagura kian mendekat. "Kau ini, benar benar usil ya." Saat Kagura mendekat, Kaguya langsung memeluknya dan meminta digendong.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari senter, _aru,"_ Kagura yang sedang menggendong Kaguya meraba raba di kegelapan dan mencoba untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Soujiro tunggu di sini ya," suara Kagura terdengar agak menjauh.

Soujiro mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku kan tidak takut." Biasanya Soujiro suka pergi ke markas Shinsengumi saat malam hari, sekedar iseng. Dan biasanya juga di sana ia sering mendengar cerita cerita hantu dari para bawahan ayahnya. Jadi ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan sesuatu yang bernama hantu.

'Memangnya aku paman Gin atau si Mayo freak itu,' gumamnya.

Sedangkan Kagura yang sudah berada di kamarnya sedang berusaha mencari senter hanya dengan menggunakan insting Yatonya karena setitik pun cahaya tak ada.

Malam itu tak ada bulan atau bintang di tengah tengah cuaca yang bisa di bilang badai seperti ini. Rintik rintik hujan menampar nampar jendela kamarnya.

"Kaguya, kau di situ, _ar_ _u_?" tanya Kagura untuk memastikan meski ia mendengar suara nafas seseorang.

"Iya."

"Sepertinya senter kita hilang, sudah kita pakai lilin saja malam i-."

CTAR!

"Ibu!" Teriakan Soujiro terdengar amat keras setelah suara petir menyambar.

Kagura langsung menggendong Kaguya keluar kamarnya saat mendengar teriakan Soujiro di ruang tengah. Kagura berlari tanpa menabrak apapun yang ada di samping atau depannya.

Setelah sekian lama mata Kagura melihat di kegelapan, akhirnya netranya sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan, meski samar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagura panik.

Terdengar penjelasan Soujiro dengan suara agak terbata bata, "ta..tadi saat ada petir aku liat han-, maksudnya o..orang di depan jendela." Soujiro menunjuk ke arah korden yang setengah terbuka.

 **...**

Akibat dari perkataan Soujiro, Kaguya merengek hebat meminta maminya mengizinkannya tidur di kamar mami. Katanya kalau tidak, ia akan pergi sendiri ke markas Shinsengumi untuk menemui papinya atau pergi ke paman Gintoki atau rumah bibi Tae daripada tidur bersama hantu.

Sebenarnya Kagura tertawa dalam hati. Ke kamar mandi saja minta ditemani, apalagi pergi keluar rumah saat malam hari dan cuacanya badai begini. Akhirnya Kagura pun mengizinkan putrinya untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Soujiro mau tidur bareng, _aru?"_ tanya Kagura sambil membawa lilin di atas wadahnya.

Soujiro hanya menggeleng. "Tidak." Meskipun ia sebenarnya ingin sekali. Mana mau ia diledek ayahnya hanya gara gara takut hantu begitu. Lagian hantu itu tak ada kan?

'Terus aku liat siapa tadi?'

Langkah kaki Kagura yang terdengar menjauh membuat Soujiro memanggil ibunya tiba tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka..kalau bisa, pintu kamar ibu ja..jangan di tutup ya," kata Soujiro sedikit malu. Laki laki harusnya tidak boleh takut dengan yang seperti itu!

Kagura tersenyum. "Hm." Kamar Soujiro dan kamar Kagura berhadapan, jadi kalau tidak ditutup akan terlihat dari kamar Soujiro.

Soujiro masuk ke kamar sambil membawa lilin. Diam diam dia mengecek dalam lemari, di balik pintu, dan di kolong kasur. Ia sudah seperti orang paranoid karena ada stalker mesum saja.

Merasa tak ada 'makhluk lain' yang menumpang di kamarnya yang gelap itu, Soujiro memutuskan untuk tidur saat ia mendengar dengkuran dari kamar ibunya.

 **...**

"Hantu?" Sougo mengulangi perkataan Kaguya saat mereka sedang sarapan. "Hantu seperti apa yang kau lihat?"

Kaguya menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang melihat. Tapi _aniki,"_ katanya sambil menyuapkan sarapannya ke mulut mungilnya.

"Hoo," Sougo terdiam sebentar. Mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan ledekan untuk anaknya yang sama menyebalkan dengannya. "Dimana Soujiro?" tanya Sougo pada Kagura yang sedang sibuk mengupas apel.

"Entah. Biasanya anak itu memang selalu telat untuk sarapan, _aru,"_ kata Kagura. Kemudian ia merebus air untuk membuatkan susu untuk Sadomaru kecil.

"Mami, lihat boneka pandaku dari paman ngak?" tanya Kaguya.

Kepala Kagura meneleng, mencoba mengingat. "Mami, tidak ingat, _aru._ Mungkin di-, oh, masih ada di jemuran!" pekik Kagura teringat boneka pemberian Kamui masih tergantung di jemuran di luar. Boneka itu sudah terguyur air huja semalaman pastinya.

"Ah, mamiii," Kaguya menatap maminya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kagura hanya bisa meringis meminta maaf.

"Ck, aku pergi sehari saja, rumah ini tak terkontrol. Kau kan seorang istri, China," Sougo mendesah bosan.

Kagura menyambar tempat sendok dan garpu tersedia. "Jadi kau bilang aku istri tak bertanggung jawab, _aru?!_ " ia melempar secara bergantian sendok dan garpu ke arah suaminya.

Dengan mudah, Sougo menghindari lemparan istrinya yang sudah profesional itu. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau becus melakukan sesuatu?" kata Sougo datar sambil menyesap kopinya di antara sendok dan garpu yang melayang ke arahnya.

Sedangkan Kaguya sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu, hanya memakan apel yang baru ibunya sodorkan padanya. Kagura dan Sougo memang bukan contoh orangtua yang baik. Karena bosan melihat adegan seperti itu, Kaguya memilih keluar dari dapur sambil menyeret Chokie, boneka kelincinya.

Karena sejata lempar sudah habis, Kagura terduduk lelah di atas kursi makan sambil menatap Sougo kesal. "Hei. Kemarin kata Tsukki kau pergi ke Yoshiwara ya? Untuk apa, hah?" tanya Kagura, mencoba terdengar normal agar Sougo tidak menyadari ia sedang cemburu. Walaupun tampaknya ia gagal.

"Ada tugas di sana, China," jawab Sougo sambil menyingkirkan sendok yang tergeletak di hadapannya. "Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanya Sougo terdengar agak geli.

"Tugas, _aru_? Tapi untuk apa bersama Nobume- _chan_?" nada Kagura terdengar menyelidik. Tentu saja sebagai seorang istri, ia harus curiga kalau suaminya pergi ke tempat pelacuran bersama wanita.

Sougo mendengus geli. "Aku baru tau kau cemburuan. China, aku dan Imai bertugas ke sana. Memangnya aku tertarik dengan wanita yang memiliki wajah datar," Sougo menatap geli Kagura yang sedang menatapnya dari seberang meja. "Yah, walaupun tidak dengan da-"

" _TEMEEEEE,"_ dengan gerakan maut khasnya, Kagura melempar tubuh Sougo ke arah pintu masuk dapur. Entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya.

Bruakkkk, tubuh Sougo mendarat di lantai dengan sempurna.

Di dalam dapur yang sudah acak acakan seperti bekas peperangan itu, berdiri Kagura dengan aura yang mencekam sambil mengibas ngibas tangannya seolah olah ia baru selesai beres beres.

"Memangnya aku tak tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, HAH?"

Pagi hari di kediaman ini memang tak bisa tenang walau hanya sehari.

 **...**

"Soujiro- _kun,_ habiskan bekal mu ya," kata Kagura sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal berisi makan siang pada Soujiro yang ada di hadapannya. Soujiro mengambilnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya. Sebelum ia sempat melangkah pergi, Soujiro merasa pelukan di kedua kakinya. Soujiro menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kaguya sedang memeluk kakinya.

" _Aniki,_ cepat pulang ya. Kaguya takut ada hantu di rumah," kata Kaguya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Soujiro membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kaguya.

Sebenarnya Soujiro sendiri agak takut untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja kalau kau baru saja menakut nakuti adikmu lalu hantu itu sendiri datang kepada mu.

"Hei, jangan takut. Hantu itu tak ada," kata Soujiro sambil mengelus kepala adiknya sekilas. Di sisi kirinya, Sougo dan Kagura sedang berciuman sekilas. _Kalau mau bermesraan di kamar saja! Ada anak kecil di sini!_

Kaguya yang tak melihat adegan barusan, langsung memeluk papinya. "Papi pulang malam?"

Sougo menggeleng. "Tapi papi ada pekerjaan di Yoshi-"

Hantaman di rusuk kiri Sougo membuatnya bungkam seketika. "Papi, sudah jam segini. Nanti telat loh," kata Kagura sambil menggendong Kaguya kecil yang awalnya berada di pelukan Sougo.

Sougo meringis kesakitan. "Ya aku pergi. Ayo Soujiro."

Selagi Kaguya melambai lambai ke arah Soujiro dan Sougo yang mulai menjauh, Kagura melakukan gerakan pantonim memotong lehernya sendiri, isyarat untuk Sougo kalau ia berani menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat laknat itu.

Sougo mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak membalasnya dengan mengancungkan jari tengahnya ke istrinya yang biadab itu, kalau saja putri polosnya sedang tak melambai lambai ke arahnya dan putranya.

"Soujiro," panggil Sougo ketika mereka di tengah jalan.

"Hm?"

"Kau melihat hantu tadi malam?"

'Tumben kau menanyakan hal remeh seperti ini, ayah,' batin Soujiro. "Hantu itu tak ada. Jangan konyol!"

"Lalu apa yang ada di dekat jemuran itu, hm?"

Soujiro tersentak. 'Darimana ia tahu tempat lokasi si hantu itu berada?'

"Soujiro, jangan menakut nakuti adikmu. Ia masih kecil. Lagipula itu benda yang melambai yang berada di jemuran itu, boneka panda adikmu yang tertiup angin tadi malam," kata Sougo saat mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang Shinsengumi.

Soujiro merasa wajahnya memanas. Ja..jadi, hanya karena boneka panda sialan itu, ia begadang semalaman. Bahkan matanya sendiri sudah sehitam panda karena kurang tidur.

"Aku tahu kok itu boneka!" Soujiro besusaha berkilah walau tak berhasil. Rasa malu sudah menyerangnya.

Sougo menoleh ke arah putranya saat ia sudah memasuki area markas Shinsengumi. Soujiro masih berdiri di sana, terpatung.

"Oh, lalu catatan apa yang ada di kamarmu itu?" Sougo menyeringai sekilas lalu pergi masuk ke dalam markas Shinsengumi.

Soujiro menatap nanar punggung ayahnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. 'Bagaimana orang tua itu tahu ia menulis sesuatu tadi malam?'

Sebenarnya, karena Soujiro sudah teralu bosan tadi malam dan tidak bisa tidur, ia menulis kejadian tadi beserta opini opini tentang keberadaan hantu itu. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi menurut Soujiro daripada ia mati kebosanan lebih baik ia melakukan hal itu.

Toh, kalau listrik menyala, ia ingin menonton tv saja.

Telinga dan leher Soujiro memanas hanya dengan membayangkan ayahnya yang arogan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaca catatan konyolnya sambil tertawa.

Dibanding dengan Kaguya, sifat Kagura justru lebih banyak diturunkan pada Soujiro. Termasuk juga sifatnya yang cepat malu dan tsundere itu. Kecuali fisiknya, karena Soujiro sendiri bisa dibilang kopian dari ayahnya.

Soujiro sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

 _Bagaimana sikapnya nanti di hadapan ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau ayahnya meledeknya habis habisan?_

Yang terpenting adalah, _apa Kaguya masih menghormatinya?_

Soujiro mengerang frustasi. 'Harusnya aku tidak menakuti Kaguya waktu ituuu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Udah lebih dari satu bulan kubiarin fict ini jamuran di documen. Teralu malas buat lanjutin, maaf. Tapi, mungkin kali ini aku bakal rajin ngetik. Dan maaf atas kekurangan fict abal ku ini. Aku cuman author bawah yang mati matian untuk naik /bungkuk.

Terima kasih bagi para reader baik yang sudah mereview, mem fav, mem follow, atau pun sekedar membaca. Dibaca aja udah seneng kok #serius

Aku bales review dulu ya:

 **ATHAYPRI: Makasih Taya buat review annya. Karena kamu, aku semangat lagi buat lanjutin fict potato ini. Thanks buat fav nya ya :)**

 **Okita-shi: Iya, nih kulanjutin. Makasih buat reviewnya.**

 **Rabie no cherry: Setelah kubaca ulang, memang pendeskripsian mereka bener bener kurang. Makasih udah ngingetin. Aku memang minim untuk hal begini. Dan ini chap barunya, maav juga ya kalau suami kita #ehm, kurang banyak scenenya. Terima kasih untuk sarannya :)**

 **Yonaka Alice: #ngosektanah. A..anu, makasih atas semua sarannya. Aku memang lemah dengan EYD dan pendeskripsian. Aku berusaha pake diksi yg sederhana banget di chap ini biar ngak keliatan hancur kayak di chap lalu. Makasih ya buat review dan favnya, Yona senpai #bungkuk**

 **Paramay: Beneran sampe blush bacanya. Aw, makasih ya :)**

 **Aoi: Sudah dilanjutkan kok. Makasih ya untuk reviewnya**

 **Okikagu: Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Ini chap selanjutnya**

 **Chikara Hoshi: Ini udah lanjut say :)**

 **Guest: Maaf hanya segitu. Rencananya saya bakal nilik masalah itu di chap mendatang nanti.**

 **Bellwen: Terharu banget bilang ada yang suka. Makasih ya :)**


	3. Demam musim panas Yato

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OOC, AT, GAJE**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter tiga: Demam musim panas Yato**

Sejak Kaguya memasuki dapur untuk sarapan, ia sama sekali belum melihat maminya. Yang memasak sarapan kali ini adalah Sougo, entah kemana Kagura pagi itu.

"Papi, mami mana?" tanya Kaguya sambil menatap Sougo yang sedang memasak menu andalannya, yaitu nasi goreng.

"Mami sakit," jawab Sougo sekenanya lalu menyendokkan sedikit garam dalam masakannya itu.

Manik Kaguya melebar. "Mami sakit apa, papi?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia sudah membayangkan maminya sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Demam," jawab Sougo. Kemudian ia mengangkat penggorengannya dan membagi rata isinya kepada 3 piring kosong yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. "Kemana Soujiro?"

"Tadi malam _aniki_ begadang, main dragon quest. Katanya sekarang libur," jawab Kaguya lalu turun dari kursinya. "Aku mau jenguk mami dulu."

Sebelum Kaguya sempat mencapai luar dapur, papinya berujar dengan tenang, "jangan ganggu mamimu, Kaguya. Nanti setelah sarapan kau baru boleh ke sana." Dan karena itulah, Kaguya membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Sougo melepas celemek yang ia gunakan dan menggantungnya ke tempat semula. Ketika berbalik, ia mendapati Kaguya sedang menangis sambil memakan sarapan yang sudah terhidang.

"Kaguya kenapa?"

"Mu..mungkin karena Kaguya, mami jadi sakit begini," kata Kaguya terisak, sambil terus menguyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Memang Kaguya melakukan apa?" tanya Sougo tenang sambil menambahkan sedikit tabasco di atas nasi goreng miliknya.

"Kemarin Kaguya meminta mami membeli mainan." Kaguya menyedot ingusnya hingga menimbulkan suara aneh. "Lalu mami pergi. Rupanya mami kehujanan saat di tengah jalan," katanya, menyelesaikan ceritanya yang tertunda.

"Dasar China ceroboh," gumam Sougo.

"Kenapa papi?"

"Tidak ada. Elap ingusmu Kaguya."

Setelah selesai mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu, Kaguya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol tabasco yang berada di tengah meja. Namun sebelum Kaguya mencapainya, Sougo sudah memindahkannya ke samping piringnya, jauh di jangkauan Kaguya.

"Sudah papi bilang, anak sekecilmu belum boleh makan makan yang pedas. Apalagi di pagi hari begini," kata Sougo ketika melihat Kaguya cemberut padanya.

"Kalau aku makan yang pedas, bisa mengembalikan nafsu makan lagi," kata Kaguya.

Sougo menghela nafas. Sepertinya hobi kakaknya yang sudah lama tiada, menurun pada Kaguya kecil ini. "Memangnya Kaguya tidak nafsu makan?"

Kaguya menatap Sougo sekilas lalu kembali memandang piringnya yang masih penuh dengan nasi goreng. "Iya. Nasi goreng buatan papi teralu banyak kecap asin dan garamnya. Tidak ada gurihnya, hanya asin saja."

Perkataan Kaguya itu membuat nyeri dada Sougo meski hanya sedikit. Tapi ia tak bisa marah padanya. Toh, ia dan Kagura pun terkenal dengan mulut pedas. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau anak mereka mendapatkan kutukan seperti itu.

Sougo menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau boleh makan ramen instan kalau tak mau." Sebenarnya hal yang paling ia tak sukai itu adalah anak anaknya memakan makanan instan.

"Hoammm. Bu, kita sarapan apa?" Sebelum Kaguya sempat menggiyakannya, muncul Soujiro dengan tampang baru selesai bangun tidur di ambang pintu. Soujiro mengacak rambut coklat pasirnya sebelum ia duduk di kursinya.

"Eh, mana ibu, Kaguya?" tanya Soujiro setelah sadar hanya ada Sougo dan Kaguya di meja makan.

"Mami..., sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan dengan nasi goreng buatan Sougo yang rasanya teralu, emm, horror, Soujiro dan Kaguya menuju kamar maminya. Mereka mendapati Kagura sedang tertidur menggunakan kompres di dahi pucatnya.

"Mami," kata Kaguya pelan sambil menyentuh lengan maminya. Lengan Kagura pun terasa panas

Merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya, kedua mata Kagura perlahan lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan manik biru laut yang indah. "Kaguya? Soujiro?"

Ekspresi Kaguya kembali cerah. "Mami!" Ia langsung naik ke atas kasur dan melompat ke pelukan maminya. Kagura yang masih dalam posisi tertidur segera duduk.

"Kaguya, ibu sedang sakit," kata Soujiro dengan nada mengingatkan.

Kaguya mengabaikan kakaknya. Ia hanya fokus pada maminya ini. "Mami sakit? Tidak enak badan?" Punggung telapak tangan mungil Kaguya meraba dahi Kagura yang sudah bebas dari kompres. Panasnya seperti hawa musim panas sekarang ini.

Kagura tersenyum melihat putrinya. "Mami hanya terkena demam musim panas Yato saja," kata Kagura sambil menyingkirkan tangan mungil Kaguya dari dahinya dengan lembut.

"Demam musim panas Yato?" tanya Kaguya bingung.

"Orang orang dari klan Yato tidak kuat sinar matahari. Jadi, ada satu titik di musim panas, para Yato yang terkena sinar matahari itu akan terserang demam," kata Kagura menjelaskan.

Soujiro duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia di sisi tempat tidur. "Benar juga. Biasanya setiap pertengahan musim panas, ibu selalu terkena demam."

Sambil mengusap rambut putranya, Kagura mengangguk. "Benar, _aru_. Musuh klan Yato yang terberat adalah Matahari. Karena itu, mami jarang liburan musim panas ke pantai."

"Yah, kalau begitu kita tidak bisa ke pantai dong?" keluh Kaguya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Setelah mami sehat, kita akan pergi ke pantai. Biasanya demam musim panas Yato seperti ini tak akan terjadi dua kali di musim panas yang sama," kata Kaguya menjelaskan.

"Mami," panggil Kaguya. Kagura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah putrinya yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur bersamanya. "Kalau papi itu manusia dan mami itu alien, aku dan _aniki_ apa?"

Kagura mengerjabkan mata, bingung dengan pertanyaan Kaguya. Padahal umurnya baru lima tahun. Soujiro sendiri menggaruk rambutnya. Terlintas di pikiran saja tidak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kaguya, jangan menanyakan pertanyaan rumit seperti itu pada mamimu. Nanti otaknya bisa konslet." Tiba tiba sosok Sougo sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar. Lalu Sougo masuk dan berdiri di sisi Soujiro.

"Apa maksudmu, _aru?"_ tanya Kagura menggunakan suara dalam. Terlihat sekali ia ingin memelintir tangan Sougo saat itu juga.

Soujiro menghela nafas. Dia dapat mencium bau perkelahian. "Kaguya, bagaimana kalau kita main PS saja?" katanya sambil turun dari tempat ia duduk.

Kaguya mengernyit lalu turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri kakaknya. "Kalau gamenya tentang boneka, Kaguya mau kok," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan kiri kakaknya.

"Dragon quest jauh lebih seru," kata Soujiro lalu membimbing adiknya keluar ruangan.

Kagura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua saudara itu. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan. Dimana ia dan Kamui saling bergandengan, berjalan jalan di area kumuh sambil berdebat tentang masalah siapa yang akan membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Masih panas." Tangan Sougo menyentuh dahi Kagura sekilas. Lalu Sougo mengganti kompresan dengan yang baru. "Cepat sembuh, China," gumam Sougo pelan, lalu ia duduk di atas kursi yang menghadap ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia perlu menyelesaikan berkas penting sebelum siang nanti.

Pipi Kagura bersemu mendengar gumaman Sougo.

"Maksudnya, agar kau cepat cepat bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bodoh," kata Sougo tanpa menoleh ke arah Kagura. Lalu runtuhlah istana imajinasi Kagura ketika mendengar hal itu. Seketika itu ia langsung cemberut.

"Habiskan buburmu, China. Kecuali kalau kau mau menderita sakit."

Kagura mendengus mendengar ucapan Sougo. "Rasanya tidak enak. Kau ini bisa masak tidak sih, _aru?"_ Kagura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal empuk.

"Masih beruntung aku tidak memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam makananmu."

"Kau lakukan itu, maka Soujiro dan Kaguya bakal membencimu seumur hidup."

Lalu hening. Tak ada lagi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh suami istri itu.

"Hei." Sougo membalikkan tubuh beserta kursinya untuk menghadap Kagura. "Kau tak pura pura sakit kan?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, _aru?"_ tanya Kagura gusar.

Sougo menatap Kagura bosan. "Kau tak berakting seperti saat dulu kan? Ingat?"

Kagura duduk di atas kasurnya kemudian menyambar jam wekernya dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah Sougo. Tadi malam ia mati matian menahan panas yang sangat, menyerang tubuhnya, bisa bisanya Sougo menuduhnya pura pura sakit seperti yang ia lakukan zaman dahulu.

Sougo dapat menangkap jam weker itu dengan mudah.

"Untuk apa aku berpura-pura?!"

Sougo mengedikkan bahunya sambil meletakkan weker di atas meja kerjanya. "Kau sudah bosan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mungkin?"

Alis Kagura berkedut. Sumpah deh orang Sadis satu ini, istrinya sedang sakit malah dituduh berpura pura. "Mati saja kau, _aru_!" Kagura membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Dia malas meladeni Sougo. Semakin ia menanggapi, semakin naik tingkat keusilan Sougo.

Kagura merasa Sougo menuju dirinya dan ikut berbaring di sisinya. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya hingga tangan Sougo menyelusup ke sela sela rambutnya, mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Bisa berhenti tidak. Geli tahu!" Kagura membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi tempat Sougo berada. Tahu tahu saja batang hidung mereka bertemu. Nafas Sougo menggelitik kulitnya. Merah dan biru saling bersirobok. Berbeda dengan Sougo yang menampakkan wajah sedatar papan saat pandangan mereka saling mengadu. Kagura hanya bisa merasakan darahnya naik ke satu titik, wajahnya.

"Ja..jauh jauh dariku, BEGOOOOO!" Kagura menekuk lututnya kemudian ia hantamkan ke perut Sougo yang bebas. Sougo terlambat melindungi perutnya.

"Se...sepertinya kau sudah se...sembuh."

 **.**

 **.**

Soujiro hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar sebuah hantaman, yang ia duga berasal dari tendangan ataupun pukulan ibunya, dari kamar ibu dan ayahnya.

"Pasti mereka sedang bertengkar. Lagi," kata Soujiro bosan. Ia berhenti memainkan gamenya. Bisa bisa ia kena omel kalau bermain game di saat seperti ini.

Kaguya tertawa mendengar keluhan kakaknya. "Tapi mereka saling mencintai. Benarkan, _aniki?"_

Soujiro menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah. "Kalau tidak, kita tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini," komentarnya. Ia perhatikan bagaimana Kaguya bermain dengan boneka bonekanya. "Tidak bosan main boneka seperti itu?" tanya Soujiro.

Kaguya menggeleng. "Chokie belum makan," lapornya hingga membuat kakaknya tertawa. " _Aniki."_

 _"_ Hm?"

"Badan Kaguya tidak enak." Kaguya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke arah jidat dan lehernya guna mengecek suhu tubuh. "Kaguya kepanasan."

Soujiro turun dari sofanya dan mendekati adiknya yang bermain boneka di karpet. "Kaguya sakit?" Sekarang giliran Soujiro yang mengecek suhu tubuh Kaguya dengan cara seperti tadi. Sedikit hangat, kemungkinan akan demam.

"Kaguya kepanasan. Jadi pusing," kata Kaguya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat padahal tak ada yang mewarisi kulit sepucat Kagura. Jadi, memang Kaguya sedang terkena gejala demam.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Soujiro beranjak ke arah kamar ibunya untuk melaporkan keadaan Kaguya. Namun sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, ia berpesan pada Kaguya untuk menunggu di sofa sambil berbaring. Dan Kaguya menurutinya. Tak lama kemudian, Kagura yang masih memakai piyama, keluar bersama Soujiro.

"Kaguya sakit, _aru?"_ Kagura memapah tubuh kecil Kaguya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Soujiro yang masih cemas, mengekorinya, sampai Sougo mengusirnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Demam?" Sougo berbalik setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ia bejalan pelan menuju Kagura dan Kaguya berada.

Kaguya menempelkan kain basah yang digunakan sebagai kompres di dahi Kaguya. "Iya sih."

Sougo melongok di balik pundak Kagura. "Kenapa suara mu tak meyakinkan, China?"

Kagura mengerutkan alis, lalu mendorong wajah suaminya yang pipinya sudah menempel dengan pipi Kagura. Kemudian Kagura membalikkan tubuh. "Ini gejala demam musim panas Yato, _aru."_

Kini giliran Sougo yang mengerutkan alis. "Hoo, jadi dia yang dapat darahmu ya? Kukira si Soujiro menyebalkan itu."

"Jangan sebut anakku seperti itu, _kuso!"_

"Anak 'kita', China," ralat Sougo lalu mendekat ke arah tempat Kaguya berbaring lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Demam ras mu biasanya berapa hari untuk anak sekecil ini?" tanya Sougo.

"Lima hari," jawab Kagura sambil membuka lemarinya dan mengambil baju untuknya karena ia masih berpiama. "Berarti mulai sekarang Kaguya harus diberi payung."

Sougo menghela nafas. "Berarti menambah satu orang untuk dijadikan alasan tak bisa berlibur ke pantai."

"KAU MENYAYANGI ANAKMU SENDIRI TIDAK SIH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 6 hari berlalu, perkiraan Kagura melenceng, akhirnya Kaguya dapat berlari lari dengan riang lagi. Sakit demamnya benar benar membuatnya tak aktif selama beberapa hari ini.

"Mami, mami. Kita pergi ke pantai kan hari ini?" tanya Kaguya sambil mengelilingi ibunya yang sedang mengepak baju ganti di tas yang sudah tersedia.

"Iya, kita pergi hari ini, _aru."_ Kagura memeluk Kaguya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tapi jangan lupa..." Wanita itu menjauhkan putrinya dari pelukannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang tepat di sampiingnya. "Tada!" Kagura menyerahkan payung kecil khas China berwarna ungu, persis seperti miliknya.

Kaguya menerimanya. "Apa aku harus selalu pakai ini?" tanyanya.

Kagura menggeleng. "Tidak harus selalu. Hanya untuk cuaca yang panas sekali saja."

Kaguya mengamati payung pemberian maminya. Memang agak repot harus selalu menggunakan payung, tapi daripada ia sakit. "Mm, baiklah mami. Aku panggil _aniki_ dulu ya." Kemudian Kaguya meninggalkan maminya yang masih sibuk mengepak sambil menenteng payung barunya.

" _Aniki_ ," panggil Kaguya sambil membuka pintu kamar Soujiro. Ia menemukan kakaknya sedang berbaring, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. " _Aniki?"_ Kaguya melangkah masuk. " _Daijoubu?"_

Soujiro berbalik dalam posisi tidurnya kemdian memaksakan diri umtuk membuka matanya yang memanas.

"Kita mau ke pantai loh. _Aniki_ ngak mau ikut?" Kaguya mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Soujiro.

Manik merah darah Soujiro menyipit. "Bilang saja, aku tidak ikut. Sudah jangan ganggu." Soujiro menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sret!

" _Aniki!_ Bangun!" Kaguya menarik selimut Soujiro dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Kembalikan selimutku!" Terpaksa Soujiro bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Susah payah ia abaikan rasa panas di matanya saat kelopaknya itu terbuka. Sebenarnya ia sedang demam tinggi. Namun ia menyembunyikannya, agar keluarganya dapat berlibur. Terlebih lagi Kaguya yang tampak menantikan saat saat liburan ke pantai.

Kagura yang masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya yang banyak itu, mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Soujiro. "Kaguya, Soujiro, jangan bertengkar, _aru!"_

Lalu terdengar jawaban dari Kaguya. " _Aniki_ tidak mau bangun, mamiii!"

Kemudian ditimpali dengan suara serak yang berasal dari Soujiro. "Kubilang aku tidak mau ikut!"

" _Aniki_ harus ikut!"

"Jangan memaksa, Kaguya! Kembalikan selimutku!"

"Tidak ma-U."

Yang terlintas di benak Kagura adalah kedua anaknya itu sedang melakukan aksi tarik-menarik tenaga Kaguya sama kuatnya dengan Soujiro. Andai saja Sougo sedang tidak pergi ke mini market sekarang, pasti Kagura akan memintanya turun tangan.

Dengan terpaksa, Kagura menuju tempat kejadian sambil menahan marah. "Bisa tidak berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Sou-"

Ketika pintu terbuka, pemandangan yang pertama kali Kagura tangkap adalah Soujiro terkapar di atas lantai. Sedangkan Kaguya hanya mematung, menatap kakaknya sambil memegang selimut.

"Astaga, _aru!"_ Kagura menghampiri Soujiro. Ketika ia menyentuh lengan putranya, ia merasakan kulit Soujiro sangat panas. "Demam?" Kagura membopong tubuh Soujiro dan diletakkan di atas kasur.

Kaguya hanya termangu. Tiba tiba saja air mata merembes dari pelupuk mata gadis kecil itu. "Huaaa, _aniki_ mati karena akuu," lolongnya.

Kagura cemas akan dua hal. Tentang Soujiro dan Kagura. "Tidak, tidak, sayang. _Aniki_ masih hidup," katanya dengan nada buru buru. Secepat kilat ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar dan masih menemui Kaguya menangis tersedu sedu.

Sementara Kagura sibuk dengan Soujiro, Kaguya menangis sambil menceritakan skenario bagaimana bisa kakaknya jatuh pingsan. Kagura menyimpulkan, Soujiro pingsan karena demam tinggi, bukan karena perkelahiannya dengan adiknya.

Sougo pulang ke rumah, disambut dengan kerepotan. Dengan Kaguya yang masih terisak isak, dan Kagura yang sibuk mengecek keadaan Soujiro.

"Jadi, Kaguya dan Soujiro lebih condong ke dirimu?" tanya Sougo saat keadaan sudah tenang.

Kagura mengangguk.

"Gen Yato memang kuat," komentar Sougo datar sebelum ia menyalakan tv. "Kita batal berlibur karena ada 3 Yato di rumah ini."

"KAU LEBIH PILIH KELUARGA ATAU LIBURAN?!"

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Halo, ketemu lagi kita di chap 3. Ngak teralu lama kan molornya, aku udah bertekad buat update fast sebelum harus memulai rutinitas selama di sekolah#SemangatModeOn!

Sebenernya aku mau minta pendapat nih. Walaupun fict keluarga Okita ini baru di chap tiga, aku ngerasa aja kayak nebar gula. Yan manis manis sampe ngak ada rasa lain, bener ngak? Teralu tebar fluffy gitu. Atau mungkin harus ada chap yang rada angst ya? Aku butuh pendapat kalian. Apa fict ini always sweet atau harus diberi bumbu lain? Kutunggu ya sarannya.

Balas review untuk yang login dan non login dulu / Jenis manusia yang ngak tau harus ngomong apa kalau lewat PM '-'

 **Chikara Hoshi: Rencananya Soujiro mau kubuat rada Tsundere biar kayak Kagura. Hm, mungkin nanti kujelasin tentang pekerjaan yang dilakuin Sougo di tempat kayak gitu. Makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak.**

 **ATHAYPRI: Wkwkwk, Sadomaru itu anak anjing, dia kan anaknya Sadaharu, emaknya robot anjing punya Madao (?). Makasih ya Taya mau ninggalin jejak. #Muahh**

 **Bellwen: Iya, ini sudah kulanjutin. Makasih ya buat reviewnya :)**

 **Rarateetsuuyaa: Kalau ngak penuh KDRT, bukan Okita family dong. Dan, beneran kawai nih? Aw, makasih ya. Sama dong kalau abis nonton horor jadi paranoid? Iya, Umibozu udah tiada TT. Makasih ya, em, Rarate buat jejaknya**

 **Okikagu: Anda telah memberi saya ide. Mungkin nanti bakal ada Hisashi. Terima kasih atas jejaknya.**

 **Yonaka Alice: Mau berapa kilo Soujiro sama Kaguyanya, mba Yona? Nanti ku sediain kalau mau #Plak. Beneran nih fict abal ini mengubah mood Yona? Padahal ngak ada jampi jampinya loh #ngawur. Aku juga makin cinta sama Sougoo. Wah Yona, makasih ya buat sarannya. Aku baru tau loh kalau yang kutulis itu salah. Makasih Yon, LopYou #IngetGenderRin!**

 **Ichachan21: Keluarga ini hancur banget ya. Ngak emak, bapak, anak, sama aja ngak beres¿ Makasih udah ninggalin jejak ^^**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

Reader/ Reviewer /Favoriter /Visitor


	4. Hisashi (Bagian 1)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OOC, typo, rush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter empat bagian satu: Hisashi**

"Mami, ayo! Kaguya sudah siap dari tadi loh!" Sosok mungil Kaguya muncul dari pintu masuk untuk mengecek lagi apakah maminya sudah bersiap di depan pintu. Namun, ia tidak mendapati maminya di tempat itu.

"Iya, _aru._ Sebentar!" Terdengar jawaban Kagura dari arah ruang tengah kemudian disusul suara benda yang jatuh.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Seraya mencebilkan bibir bawahnya, menandakan ia sudah mulai kesal, Kaguya menabrakkan punggungnya di dinding, kemudian memasang pose menunggu, bersender.

1 menit berlalu telah berlalu sejak Kaguya menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Mami! Lama sekali sih!" Setelah bosan menunggu lama, akhirnya Kaguya berinisiatif untuk menghampiri sang mami. "Kalau lama Kaguya pergi main saja deh!" katanya sambil melepas sepatu dengan asal.

Ketika ia hendak beranjak dari _g_ _enkan_ menuju koridor, Kaguya mendapati Kagura muncul dari kelokan koridor dengan membawa tas belanja beserta dua payung di tangan di tangan yang berbeda, berjalan menujunya.

"Ini, pakai payungmu," kata Kagura sambil menyodorkan payung kecil khas China pada putrinya ketika sudah mendekat. "Dan jangan melepas sepatu sembarangan, _aru!"_

Kaguya mengambil payung dari tangan Kagura lalu diletakkan di sisinya sementara itu ia duduk. "Dimana mami menemukannya?" tanyanya pelan dalam posisi duduk di ujung undakan sambil kembali mengenakan sepatunya yang baru saja ia copot.

Kagura menatap datar ke arah Kaguya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab, "Kaguya kira mami tidak tahu ya kalau payungnya disembunyikan?"

Kaguya diam saja, tak menjawab. Jujur saja, ia benci memakai payung. Rasanya, benda berwarna ungu itu menjadi benda yang wajib ia bawa kemana mana. Dan Itu kan sangat mengganggu.

"Mami tahu itu merepotkan, _aru._ Tapi, nanti Kaguya bisa sakit," ucap Kagura pada Kaguya yang masih berekspresi datar. Namun ketika mendengar itu, Kaguya kembali tersenyum demi maminya.

"Baik mami." Kaguya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Kagura. "Kupakai payungnya." Tangan kirinya untuk bergandengan, sedangkan kanan untuk menjinjing payung yang masih terlipat rapi.

Kagura balik tersenyum. "Ayo, _aru."_

Setelah itu, pasangan ibu-anak itu menyusuri jalanan dengan saling bergandengan. Angin musim semi menerpa rambut indah keduanya. Sekali dua kali, Kaguya mengomentari rambut maminya yang kian memanjang, namun hanya digerai begitu saja.

"Kan jadi berantakan kalau keterpa angin." Kaguya memaksa Kagura untuk berjongkok, menyesuaikan dengan tinggi Kaguya, agar ia bisa merapihkan rambut maminya sebelum berbelanja.

Kagura menurut saja. Walaupun Kaguya manis dan lucu, ia memiliki sifat pemaksa yang tampak sekali diturunkan oleh Sougo. Kagura hanya bisa berharap agar sifat sadisnya dan Sougo pun tidak turun kepada gadis manis ini.

Berbelanja bersama Kaguya adalah kegiatan rutin bagi Kagura. Karena kali ini menu makan malam adalah kare, Kagura berbelanja bahan bahan yang diperlukan. Plus, makanan ringan yang berjubel dan sukonbu.

"Kembaliannya 243 Yen." Si penjual, seorang nenek tua yang mengelola toko kelontong, meneyerahkan kepingan Yen dengan tangan gemetar kepada Kagura.

Kagura menerimanya. Setelah ia memasukkan belanjaannya, Kagura berbalik pergi untuk pulang. Namun ketika ia keluar dari toko tersebut, wanita itu tak mendapati seorang gadis kecil berahoge yang seharusnya sedang duduk manis di bangku depan toko.

"Kaguya!" Rasa panik mulai menjalar ketika Kagura menengok kiri dan kanan namun tidak ada sosok Kaguya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Terpaksa Kagura bertanya pada penjual dango di sisi kiri toko kelontong tersebut. Dan jawaban lelaki tua itu, putrinya berjalan ke arah jembatan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Dengan menenteng belanjaannya, Kagura berlari menuju tempat itu. Dan mendapati Kaguya bersama seseorang di pinggir jembatan kayu itu. Manik Kagura menangkap sosok Kaguya sedang berjongkok di depan pembatas jembatan, menatap aliran sungai yang tenang sambil mengobrol dengan lelaki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kaguya!" Secepat kilat, Kagura langsung menarik Kaguya guna menjauhkan putrinya dari jangkauan pria asing itu. Sekilas, mata Kagura menyipit pada sosok yang berani mendekati putrinya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Mami kan sudah menyuruhmu duduk diam di bangku tadi!" kata Kagura dengan suara sedikit membentak. Bagaimana kalau pria itu mau menculik Kaguya.

"Maaf. Tadi Kaguya bosan. Dan paman ini bercerita banyak." Kaguya menunjuk ke arah pria yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan riang.

Wajah Kagura sedikit keruh. Ia tak suka jika ada orang asing mendekati anaknya. "Maaf merepotkan," kata Kagura pada pria itu dengan datar. Kagura menyadari lelaki itu memiliki surai yang sama indahnya dengan milik suaminya. Dan dia juga memiliki pancaran mata yang dapat Kagura percayai meski mereka baru berjumpa.

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak, tidak. Saya yang minta maaf. Mengobrol dengan anak anda tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya." Mata pria itu masih melekat pada Kagura.

"Tidak apa apa, _aru."_

Senyum ramah lelaki itu seketika runtuh. " _Aru?"_ Alisnya berkerut dan matanya menatap Kagura dengan penuh kebingungan.

Kagura tertawa pelan. "Itu logat saya."

Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama. Tampaknya fakta barusan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Kagura dan Kaguya secara bergantian. Tiba tiba saja ia tertawa pelan tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Pantas warna rambut putri anda tak asing di mata saya."

Kagura mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti.

Perlahan lahan, senyum kembali terukir sempurna di wajah tampan pria itu. Membuat manik turquoise gelapnya menyipit. Wajahnya tampak lega seakan ia baru menemukan barang beharga yang telah lama hilang. "Lama tak berjumpa, Kagura- _san."_

Sekelebat bayangan akan sosok anak laki laki bertubuh lemah di acara senam radio pagi berbelas belas tahun lalu menghampiri Kagura.

Manik biru Kagura membulat. "Kau..., Hisashi?... _Aru ne?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa banyak omong, Kagura menawari Hisahi untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Namun dengan sopan, Hisashi menolaknya.

"Ada acara yang harus kudatangi," katanya sambil mengelus surai Kaguya dengan penuh kasih.

Tapi bukan Okita Kagura namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Lagipula Kagura tahu Hisahi hanya mengarangnya sebab ia canggung atau malu untuk mendatangi kediaman OKita. Dan akhirnya Hisashi menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membatalkan rencananya.

Acara makan malam mereka berjalan lancar. Tak butuh waktu lama, Soujiro dan Kaguya langsung menyukai paman baru mereka. Setelah selesai makan malam, kedua Okita itu langsung mengerubungi Hisashi di ruang tengah. Mengajak Hisashi ke ruang tengah adalah ide Kagura, yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Paman sudah pergi ke berapa planet di alam semesta ini?" tanya Soujiro sopan namun berusaha tampak terdengar manis.

Hisahi tertawa pelan. "Belum seberapa dengan planet yang ayahmu kunjungi," jawabnya sambil melirik Sougo sekilas yang baru saja melintas dengan tak acuh di depan mereka.

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, Soujiro mencibir. "Dia bahkan tak pernah keluar dari planet sumpek ini." Dan hilanglah kemanisan dalam dirinya.

"Papi pernah kok!" sambar Kaguya, membela papinya.

Soujiro mengedikkan bahunya. "Meragukan." Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur.

Kaguya dan Hisahi mengawasi punggung Soujiro yang menjauh. Lalu Kaguya menoleh untuk menatap Hisahi. " _Aniki_ selalu begitu pada papi. Padahal papi kan sayang padanya."

"Sudahlah, Soujiro memang begitu, _aru."_ Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati sosok Kagura yang sedang menguncir rambutnya sambil berdiri. "Kaguya, ini sudah malam. Kenapa tidak kembali ke kamar untuk tidur?" tanya Kagura sambil mengambil celah duduk di sisi Hisashi.

"Tapi mami..."

"Tidak, _aru._ Peraturan baru kita, Kaguya tidak boleh tidur di atas jam delapan malam."

Kaguya menatap maminya dengan sengit sebelum ia menyambar bonekanya dan berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar. "Mami pelit!" jeritnya lalu sosoknya hilang di balik kelokan meningalkan maminya.

Kagura menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Hisashi hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Dimana Okita- _san?"_ tanya Hisashi setelah tenang. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat Sougo mondar mandir dalam diam. Dan hanya menyapanya ketika ia pulang dari kerja itu pun setelah Hisashi selesai menyantap kare buatan Kagura. Dan Sougo tidak makan malam bersamanya.

Kagura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Di hadapanmu," jawabnya dengan senyum konyol.

"Maksudku Sougo- _san."_

Kagura tertawa mendengar nada bicara Hisashi yang terdengar sedikit serius. "Bercanda, _aru."_ Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Mungkin sudah tidur."

Hisashi mengangguk tak enak. Apa Sougo tak menerima kedatangannya? Sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan isi hatinya agar dapat pulang tanpa menggangu keluarga kecil ini, Hisashi mendengar Kagura berujar pelan.

"Dimana saja kau selama berbelas-belas tahun ini?"

Hisashi mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati manik jernih Kagura memancarkan pandangan sedih. "Aku ke rumah sakit setelah bekas pembantumu menghampiriku waktu itu, tapi kau sudah pergi, _aru._ Tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan." Hisashi dibanjiri perasaan bersalah.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah tak datang pada pagi hari itu."

"..."

"Kau...,"

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"...Memaafkanku kan?"

Memberanikan diri, Hisashi meremas kepalan tangan kiri Kagura. "Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu..., sahabat."

Kagura salah besar karena telah mengira bahwa hanya dia seorang di rumah itu yang dapat mendengar nada lembut yang ganjil yang dilontarkan oleh Hisashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo pergi menuju Shinsengumi tanpa memberi kecupan pada Kagura. Atau perkelahian sejenak, yang pasangan Okita itu lebih sering lakukan dibanding berciuman. Ia langsung pergi setelah mengusap surai Kaguya sekilas.

Soujiro mengerutkan alis bingung. 'Biasanya harus ada yang mengalami retak tulang dulu,' batinnya sambil menerima kotak bento berbalut secarik kain bercorak dari Kagura.

Kagura, yang dari dulu masih mengidap penyakit ketidakpekaan itu, hanya melambai singkat Sougo dan Soujiro. Ralat, hanya pada Soujiro saja. Walaupun ia merasa aneh tak ada respon negatif dari sang suami.

"Paman Hisashi mana, mami?" tanya Kaguya setelah mereka berbalik masuk.

"Oh, paman menginap di hotel, _aru."_ Kagura memasuki rumah untuk berberes, sedangkan Kaguya masih asyik mengekor.

"Oh iya." Kagura memutar balik tubuhnya agar dapat menatap Kaguya, lalu ia membungkuk demi mensejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh putrinya. "Mami mau ke rumah paman Gin. Kaguya ikut atau mau di rumah bibi Tae saja?" tanyanya. Kagura agak sedikit merasa bosan pagi hari ini.

Kaguya menimbang nimbang. "Emm, mungkin ke rumah bibi Tae saja, mami," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Baik, _aru."_ Kagura kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "Tapi ingat, jangan sentuh Tamagoyaki buatan bibi ya?" Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kaguya mencicipi sedikit Tamgoyaki buatan istri Kondo Isao itu, dan hasilnya ia sakit. Bahkan sakit itu lebih lama ketimbang saat Kaguya terkena demam musim panas.

Kaguya tertawa. "Mami jahat, ah."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Kaguya berjanji tak akan bandel dan merepotkan di rumah Tae, akhirnya Kagura dapat melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju kediaman Yorozuya. Meski kini Kagura memiliki rumah sendiri, namun ia tidak bisa lama lama menetap di rumahnya sebelum memijakkan kakinya di _tatami_ rumah Yorozuya.

Rumah itu adalah tempat pertama ia bernaung di bumi tanpa merasakan sesuatu kecuali kenyamanan dan kesanangan. Kagura tak bisa melupakan hangatnya air di bak kayu rumah itu, setiap detailnya, dan udara di dalamnya. Ia sudah hafal selak-beluk rumah milik Otose itu, meski matanya terpejam rapat. Bisa dikatakan bangunan yang kian menua itu adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

Sebelum Kagura sampai ke Yorozuya, penglihatannya menangkap seseorang dengan surai coklat pasir indah yang berjalan memunggunginya. Awalnya Kagura mengira itu Sougo yang sedang bolos kerja dan hendak berkunjung ke kediaman Gintoki. Namun ia salah besar, setelah memutuskan untuk mengejarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan.

Sosok itu adalah lelaki yang menggengam erat tangannya kemarin malam.

"Hisashii." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang memiliki suara yang familiar, Hisashi menoleh dan otomatis tubuhnya berputar pelan. Ia mendapati seorang ga-, bukan, -wanita berpayung China berlari pelan ke arahnya, membuat rambut panjangnya sedikit tertiup angin.

"Kagura- _san."_ Hisashi membungkuk sopan saat sosok Kagura mendekat.

Kagura mengibaskan tangannya canggung. "Jangan terlalu formal, Hisashi," katanya. "Mau kemana, _aru?"_

Hisashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru jalanan. "Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan."

"Jam segini?"

Hisashi mengangguk sopan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana ikut saja ke Gin- _chan._ Kau mau kan, _aru?"_

Hisashi kembali mengangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Kemana Kaguya- _chan?"_ tanya Hisashi sedikit bingung. Biasanya gadis kecil itu selalu bersama Kagura.

"Di rumah _Anego, aru._ Mungkin dia ingin bertemu Noriko- _chan,"_ jawab Kagura lalu kembali menikmati semilir angin. Cuaca pagi ini cerah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik. Namun Kagura bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan perjalanan tanpa obrolan. Karena itulah, Kagura yang bercerita banyak dan Hisashi yang akan menanggapinya.

Sesampai di Yorozuya, Kagura mempersilahkan Hisashi duduk di sofa sementara Gintoki dengan sangat terpaksa mengambilkan minuman pada mereka berdua.

Kagura dan Hisashi berbincang cukup lama sedangkan Gintoki entah kemana.

"Hisashi belum menikah?" tanya Kagura.

Hisashi sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kagura. "Belum."

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Kau kan tampan, baik, dan kaya. Mana mungkin ada wanita yang menolakmu, _aru,"_ kata Kagura tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hisashi.

Hisashi tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya aku kembali ke bumi, tepatnya ke Edo ini untuk melamar seseorang," katanya. Atmofsir antara mereka berdua terasa memberat.

Kagura meneguk nilonya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Benarkah, _aru?_ Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Tapi sekarang sudah kan?" kata Hisashi kalem.

Kagura tertawa. "Iya, iya." Kemudian ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, tampak tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan. "Jadi, siapa dia, _aru?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Halo, halo, ketemu lagi kita di chap empat. Setelah terjangkit WB parah selama 3 minggu akhirnya balik lagi. Setelah melihat review manis kalian, aku jadi termotivasi. Oh ya, aku berterima kasih atas saran kalian. Dan, ini masih bagian pertama ya dari chap empat :)

Ok, aku balesin review dulu ya.

 **Chikara Hoshi: Kalau ngak parah, namanya bukan si Sougo dong. Aku usahain banyak komedinya, walaupun garing. Makasih ya atas sarannya. Memang suasana manganya sekarang lagi rada suram TT**

 **Rarateetsuuya: Ada typo ya? Padahal aku udah berusaha sekuat mungkin biar ngak ada loh. Hm, sarannya bagus, kupertimbangin ya. Memang ini genrenya Family-Comedy, tapi kehidupan itu ngak selalu lucu terus kan? Makasih atas saran dan jejaknya.**

 **Yonaka Alice: Kerenan Sougolah dibanding chef Ju*a. Cuman masakan Sougo kurang enak aja. Emm, kalau tentang warna rambut dan mata Soujiro udah dijelasin kok, cuman adiknya aja yang belum terlalu mendetail. Makasih Yon udah ngingetin betapa ceteknya pendeskripsianku / Gak bosen kah, Yon?**

 **ATHAYPRI: Wkwk, keluarga Taya kena wabah Pokemon G*? Bahkan emakmu juga?:v. Kalau manis terus, Taya diabet ngak nih? Makasih atas jejakmu dedeq :v**

 **Miraflame: Terima kasih atas koreksi dan pujian manisnya.**

 **Aitara. Fuyuharu1: Bumbu manis memang perlu, tapi kan kehidupan ngak selalu manis kan? Makasih untuk jejaknya. Dan kuterima kok permintaan maafmu :)**

 **ShacchanAndi21: Kalau Kaguya mah akrab sama papinya, cuman si Soujiro doang yang rada ngebandel sama Sougo. Makasih atas jejaknya**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

Reader/ Reviewer/ Favoriter/ Visitor


	5. Special Chapter

**.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Typo and rush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Special Chapter)**

"Soujiro benci Kaguya."

Itu adalah perkataan yang selalu terlontar dari lisan mungil setiap kali Kagura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok bayi yang masih terbalut kain putih.

"Ibu jadi tidak pernah main denganku."

Kagura meringis ketika melihat tatapan nanar yang putranya lemparkan pada bayi mungil yang kini berada di dekapannya. "Tapi Ibu selalu bermain denganmu, _aru._ Setiap kali Kaguya tertidur, ingat kan?"

Genggaman Soujiro kecil pada ujung rok Kagura semakin mengeras. Sudut bibirnya berkedut kala rengekan Kaguya samar-samar mulai terdengar.

"Aduuuh, Soujiro main di kamar dulu ya. Kaguya sedang sakit, _aru._ " Kagura buru-buru melintas ke seberang ruangan guna mencari obat di tempat penyimpanan. Ia lupa bahwa putranya sedang berpegangan dengan roknya.

Sebelum Kagura sempat berhenti melangkah, tubuh kecil Soujiro jatuh tengkurap di _tatami._

Tangisan Soujiro terpecah kemudian diikuti dengan jeritan Kaguya yang spontan menjadi keras.

Kagura merupakan satu-satunya orang dewasa yang waras di ruangan itu memdadak ingin menangis.

Melihat kedua anaknya menangis tanpa ada yang membantunya, belum lagi rasa kebingungan tiba-tiba saja menimpa dirinya, membuat Kagura hendak kabur pergi untuk meminta bantuan.

Tapi kehidupannya sebagai ibu muda belumlah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Sumpah, idenya baru nongol sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

/Sungkem/

.

.

MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUU. MAAFKAN AKU KARENA TELAH MENGGANTUNGI CERITA INI BEGITU SAJAAA. Ngak pernah disentuh barang sedikitpun karena aku lagi pindah-pindah fandom.

Maaf buat para reader yang menunggu ceritaku /emangnya ada yang nungguin cerota kamuh?/ Rencananya aku mau ngelanjutin cerita ini setelah kesibukanku di rl kelar.

So, tungguin aja ya.


End file.
